


Glorious Hair

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: You spend a tender moment with your boyfriend. Specifically with his hair.





	Glorious Hair

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Please refer to my previous answer.”

 

“But Loki…” you whined. The trickster god smirked at his puppy-eyed lover, amused by your request.

 

“But, (y/n), I don’t allow  **_anyone_ ** to touch my glorious hair besides my glorious self.” To emphasize his point, he ran his fingers through his thick ebony mane, twirling strands around like a flirty schoolgirl.

 

You quirked an eyebrow. “It’s only so glorious because I’m kind enough to buy conditioner, you know. I’m sure it wouldn’t be so nice if I just happened to  **_accidentally_ ** forget to buy more.” 

 

He chuckled at your threat, realizing how perfect the two of you were for one another. Especially in the sass department. 

 

“Alright, fine, I’ll allow a mere mortal to experience the euphoric privilege of playing with my hair.”

 

“Mere mortal? Really?” Someone would be sleeping on the couch tonight. 

 

“I meant the special, breathtaking, wonderful mortal that I am lucky enough to have fallen in love with.”

 

“That’s better,” you replied, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. You then crawled behind him to get to work, and admired the locks before you. After a few moments, you finally reached for a few strands.

 

Your eyes went wide as it tickled your fingertips. It was so  **_beautiful_ ** . So  **_soft_ ** . So (dare you say it)  **_glorious_ ** . It was like magic. (which probably made sense, given the current company) He probably doesn’t even use the conditioner. 

 

Seriously, how was your boyfriend so  **_perfect_ ** ? Every inch of him seemed to be a masterpiece. ( **-wink wink-** )

 

The trickster smiled at your awestruck countenance, and leaned back in order to get in a comfortable position. He knew you would be distracted by his hair for a long time.

 

And, as he had guessed, you were entertained for a while. Hours went by as you tried various hairstyles on him. Braids, buns, curls, and more. Once you ran out of ideas, you sought tutorials on Youtube. And Pinterest. Even Instagram. 

 

The both of you cherished those few hours together, savoring the sweet minutes of relaxation as they ticked by. Despite his previous refusals, he loved you playing with his hair, and wished to spend his countless years of immortality with millions of moments with you, just like this one. 

 

You eventually stopped, once your fingers became sore. “Thank you, darling, I know you were against it at first. But I really enjoyed it.” 

 

With a small whine at the loss of contact, he turned and looked at you with a pout. “Can you play with it a little longer?”

 

You smiled, and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “Not today, love. My fingers are too tired.”

 

“Can we do this tomorrow? Please?” he murmured hopefully. 

 

With a quick chuckle, you replied, “2 days in a row? I’m not sure a mere mortal could handle it.” Deep down, you were rather surprised at this turn of events, and thrilled to hear that he had enjoyed it as much as you.

 

“Alas, you’re no mere mortal. You’re my  **_glorious_ ** mortal.”

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch after all. 


End file.
